


Strength of Desire

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 26 July 2008 in response to <a href="http://unbroken-halo.livejournal.com/profile">unbroken_halo</a>'s prompt of <i>Neville/Harry: strength</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Strength of Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unbroken_halo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/gifts).



> Written on 26 July 2008 in response to [unbroken_halo](http://unbroken-halo.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Neville/Harry: strength_.

There was no denying the strength of Harry's desire for a family of his own as Neville watched his lover's eyes follow their friends' children. After everything Harry'd been through, surely there was a way to—

 _Snape_.

~*~

"—wear off once you stop taking the potion."

"Once I stop taking it?"

"You're the one who always . . . with the Polyjuice-play," Neville mumbled, making rounding gestures.

Harry flushed. "So, what you're saying is that you're not strong enough to do without your bollocks."

"You're the one who's always 'borrowing' Ginny's hair," Neville asserted, hard just thinking about taking Harry as his own girl.


End file.
